Scarlet Promise -ON HOLD-
by Love'sKiller
Summary: It all started when a girl came to Cross Academy thinking that it was a safe place. What she didn't expect was that the school has a class dedicated to vampires. She also didn't expect for her past to catch up on her. Saya Mitsune, was the girl people called 'Day Class Beauty'. But is she really human?
1. Chapter 1

_"Would you want to live for an eternity?_  
><em>"As long you are there, I would."<em>

A girl with long black hair was standing outside two giant gates. Her blue eyes, scanning the place from top to bottom as a short haired girl with maroon eyes and a wide smile on her face was coming towards her.

"Hello and welcome to Cross Academy, my name is Cross Yuuki and I'm here to take you to the headmaster." The mysterious beauty followed Yuuki until they stood before two giant doors. The headmaster already expected them so they entered without knocking.

"YUUUUUUKIIIIIIIII...I MISSED YOU MY DEAR DAUGHTER." The man threw himself on his knees and was hugging Yuuki's waist. He was really odd looking and his hair looked like a mess. The headmaster seemed to notice the girl sitting in the office and quickly composed himself.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, my name is Kaien Cross. We were expecting you, Saya."

Saya stood there emotionless but she acknowledges his statement with a nod. With this Kaien concluded that Saya wasn't much of a talker. He allowed her to change as he put her uniform in the next room.

She looked at the uniform closely and noticed it was the same as that Yuuki girl. She was familiar in a way but yet so different. The uniform was black and was rather short but Saya didn't mind these details. She quickly put her uniform on and went out of the room. As she expected the headmaster and Yuuki were waiting for her. But beside them, a new face appeared. He looked rather angry or just in a bad mood with his white hair and striking violet eyes. Saya's eyes widened at the sight of his tattoo but quickly masked it.

"Ehhh? You are in the Day Class?" Yuuki asked in a surprised tone.

"Umm is that a problem?" Saya asked rather unsure.

"Of course not it's just that you are so beautiful... Umm never mind."

"YOOUUU ARE SO CUTE IN THAT SAYA-CHAN. LET ME ADOPT YOU." And here was the over enthusiastic headmaster.

"Adopt?"

"Oh yeah Yuuki is my adoptive daughter and over here is Zero my adoptive son." The headmaster explained so Saya could understand.

"When did I ever agree to be your son?" Oh he finally spoke, thought Saya. The headmaster faked hurt and dismissed them for lessons after he told Yuuki to show Saya the way to her room.

The Day class building was quite agitated today as throughout the day there were countless rumours going around about the Day Class Beauty. 'Some people said that I was some rich lady from an old family or that I'm a foreigner. And some made remarks about why I was in the Day class and not the Night class. If I knew there was one I would have requested to enrol there'. Saya stood in the hallway when hundred girls came running past her making a loud noise. Curiosity got the best of her so she followed them. All the girls were outside another set of gates and she could spot Zero and Yuuki. One girl next to her poked her shoulder and she looked at her trying to hide the irritation.

"Hello new girl, came to see the Night Class?" Realisation hit Saya as now she realised what all the commotion was about.

The gates opened and a brown haired man, with eyes closely resembling the colour of blood came out followed by more people. He was amazingly beautiful but that wasn't what shocked her. 'He's exactly the same,' Saya thought. And she realized something else when she was near the front of the thousands girls present there

"Vampires." She said in a low voice.

The night class turned towards her and she looked at the brown haired man confidently in the eyes. Every girl seemed to notice their exchange and some started to make remarks. But that wasn't on her mind right now. 'This man is not him,' Saya thought. Disappointment crossed her face but there was also a hint of curiosity. 'Who exactly was this man?' She thought.

Later that night the headmaster called her into his office. She didn't know what she did wrong to get called here on the first day. She knocked on the door and a voice signalled her to go in. She opened the door carefully and struck her head inside looking at the same man from the afternoon. She came in trying not to be suspicious around him.

"Saya you might know why I called you here." The girl shook her head because she didn't exactly know but she could guess what the reason was. The odd looking headmaster looked towards the mysterious men as a sign for him to continue from here.

"I'm the dorm president of the Night Dorms, my name is Kaname Kuran." She fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kaname came closer and tried to pull her up but she pushed his hand away. Saya stood back on her feet and excused herself for the way she acted.

"My name is Saya Mitsune." Kaname was closely examining the young woman next to him. He thought that she looked mature for her age and he couldn't deny her beauty. It was above that of even vampires.

"So, Saya how do you know about the Night Class?" The headmaster finally started talking about the reason he called Saya here.


	2. Chapter 2

Saya was looking at the headmaster with a guarded look. She didn't want to sound like she was lying. "I'm an orphan and to make a long story short I've spent almost every second of my life around vampires." Kaien and Kaname couldn't dismiss her story as lying since those kind of things are not unusual but both of them had this feeling that she wasn't completely truthful. At least one person there was really interested in Saya. He admired the way she just stared so confidently in his eyes without flattering. But he also suspected that she wasn't exactly what she let others think she is. And he was going to find out her secret.  
>"I see, well Zero and Yuuki can't handle so many vampires that's why from now on you're going to be a perfect and patrol the campus at night." Saya let out a long sigh as she started thinking that from all the places she could have chosen she had to chose a school with vampires.<p>

Kaname was walking towards his dorm but he couldn't shake the feeling off. He believed there was something about that girl. No, he knew there was something. The way he looked at him the first time they met was so cold but also behind that cold facade he could feel some strong feelings. He was the best when it comes to reading people but Saya proved to be more handful than the rest. Her emotions aren't that clear unless she shows strong feelings but even so he couldn't pinpoint what those meant. If it was hate, love or something else.

Everyone in the moon dorms could see that Kaname wasn't in the best mood so even Hanabusa Aido who is usually the source of all the troubles kept to himself. "I wonder what's wrong with Kaname-sama..." A girl with light cream hair that was long and wavy, asked herself but in a room full of vampires, it didn't make a difference as everyone could hear her, including Kaname. His glare shocked her and in a hurried manner she sat down turning her gaze from Kaname.

"Do you love me?"  
>"More than anything."<br>They were in a tree gazing at the moon that seemed brighter than ever. The woman was looking at her lover with affection and the man started caressing her face followed by a kiss on her forehead. "Forever?" She whispered in his ear. Suddenly the image changed and she stood surrounded by six men. They were gazing at the woman like she was food and their eyes were red.

Saya woke up. She was sweating and the events of her dream came back to her. I haven't had these dreams in a long time, she thought. She gazed at the clock and it indicated 4am. She knew that it was useless to try and sleep again so she got out of her bed and started putting her uniform on. She left her dorm and climbed in a tree. She stared at the moon, that was still present on the sky. A crack interrupted her from her thoughts. She turned her head towards the direction and saw the least person she wanted to meet right now. It's all his fault, she thought.  
>"Why are you awake at this time, Saya?"<br>"That's none of your business, Kuran." She spat the last part with disgust. Kaname wasn't really sure what he's done to her for this girl to hate him this much.  
>"You can call me Kaname." He smiled but she could tell his smile was fake. Loneliness and sadness were clear in his eyes to her. He tries so hard to hide it but for Saya they were too obvious. She couldn't believe that deep down she wanted to hug him to get rid of that sadness. They deserve it, she thought trying to her rid of these absurd feelings.<br>"I don't think so, Kuran." She jumped down from the tree because the sun was almost up. "Aren't you suppose to go now?" She looked at everything beside him. Kaname noticed this but decided to leave it be.  
>"There's something different about you." He said and with no explanation left. Saya wanted to call after him but then what? So she restrained herself and headed the opposite direction from Kaname.<p>

The morning was chaotic. Yuuki, Saya and Zero had to face a group of yelling fan girls out at the gates of the Night Class. So this is how it feels like guard celebrities from crazy fans. Just that this time the crazy fans are obsessed school girls and the celebrities are vampires, Saya thought.  
>"IDOL-SENPAI, ACCEPT MY CHOCOLATE!" That's right today was St. Xocolatl Day. For Saya this was a first as she never seen someone go so far to give chocolates. Especially for people that won't ever return their feelings.<p>

"Soooo noisy and bright. Close the curtains Akatsuki." A blonde dude with blue eyes mumbled from his bed as his head was covered by a pillow. Akatsuki listened to his roommate and went at the window.  
>"Day class students. After all is that time of the year." Akatsuki stared outside the window at the two perfects girls trying to keep the day class students at bay.<p>

Outside with Yuuki, Saya and Zero things weren't going that great. All the girls were jumping and pushing even if they know its useless. The night class doesn't leave the dorm in the day. People might think they don't because they have classes at night but well that was partially true. Today is the day where the guardians have to be careful and protect the day class from any mishaps. 'That's the duty of a guardian. We have to protect both the day class and the night class. Because if their secrets was to be found out, a big commotion may arise. All the night class students were in fact vampires.' Saya thought. She snickered imagining their reaction if they found out that the people they worshipped were in fact monsters in human form.

"Ok everyone, the night class is going to come out in a minute. Everyone stand at a stall, give your chocolate and leave to your rooms." Yuuki said loud enough for everyone to hear. The gates opened and the night class strolled down. This time Saya decided to speak. " Everyone from the Night class stand at your stall and please remember. Only accept their chocolate and nothing more." She said the last part looking at Aidou. He flashed her a smile and she scowled in response. What a player, Saya thought. The event was almost over as the night class couldn't carry anymore chocolates. In his was to class Kaname dropped a few boxes and Seiren offered to help him. Saya went to stand beside Yuuki and she noticed that her chocolate was still there. "Kuran, you forgot something." Zero took the chocolate from Yuuki's hand and threw it toward Kaname. The short haired girl started to panic and get a bit upset at Zero saying that she didn't want to inconvenient Kaname with her chocolate.

Seiren took all the chocolates from Kaname beside the box from Yuuki. He smiled at it but he felt that something was still missing. The rest of the night class were all quite interested in the new girl. It wasn't because she was too beautiful for a human, but her aura and everything about her felt like she had a powerful presence.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you." The man touched her lips with the tip of his finger and placed a small kiss on her forehead. The woman blushed and looked at her lover through her eyelashes.  
>"I love you..." Suddenly the loving scene was replaced by blood. The woman was standing in a room that was full of blood and lifeless bodies. In the middle of them, her lover was standing.<p>

The black-haired beauty woke up from her slumber and panted. This again, she thought. She had the feeling that because of that man her dreams came back. It was such a cruel twist of fate. She looked at the clock that indicated 4am. Just like the previous night she left her dorm and climbed a tree. The moon was paler today and the sky looked sad to Saya. The young woman couldn't help but stare at it with a bit of sadness and nostalgia. I wonder how they are. She asked herself. She left out a sigh when someone came out of the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" The IDOL of the night class asked.  
>"What are you doing here, Hanabusa?" She imitated him and Aidou was amused by this interesting human. He grinned like a little kid and climbed next to Saya. She didn't mind the company so she let it slide. Aidou started to mumble a song and she couldn't help but stare at his blonde hair. His eyes were closed as he was mumbling but he turned around and looked at her. His eyes were an icy blue and the girl had to admit that he was truly handsome.<p>

Aidou seemed to notice her checking him out and he smirked. Playboy trademark, Saya thought but nevertheless found him funny. She started laughing for a few moments but stopped when she noticed Aidou smiling a genuine smile at her. "It's the first time I've heard you laugh in such a loud voice. You act so elegant and noble, sometimes I have the impression you aren't human." Saya gasped and Aidou placed her hair in his hand and kissed her.

-Flashback-  
>"You act in such a noble manner that it's hard to think of you as anything but a lady of high status." Her soon to be lover spoke in a gently manner and placed a small kiss on her hair that was resting in the grasp of his hand.<p>

-End of flashback-

She simply stared at him and Aidou came closer to her face and whispered "I would rather you not be human." And he placed another soft kiss on her cheek. This time Saya looked at him in the eyes and tried to figure out what he meant by his statement. His eyes are really pretty, she thought. "Hanabusa..."  
>"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.<br>"About what you just said. I AM HUMAN. Nothing will change that." She jumped out of the tree and started walking to her dorm. On the other hand, Aidou was frozen in his place and didn't dare to try and stop her.

On her way to her room she met Zero. Great, just what I needed, she thought. He had a frown on his face like usual and Saya passed him a curious glance.  
>"What are you doing out of your dorm?"<br>"I couldn't sleep so here I am." Saya tried to look as normal as she could.  
>"Don't get involved with them, they are dangerous." Zero said referring to the Night Class.<br>"And you're not? A vampire that hasn't feed in years is far more dangerous, Z-e-r-o." She said his name letter by letter and Zero clenched his fists.  
>"How would you know that?"<br>"Ops, I didn't realise it's meant to be a secret." She smiled at him and left without a comment. Zero on the other had been beyond angry. How could she know? Just who exactly is that person? Zero thought.

In the morning Saya opened her locker and saw a letter inside. She looked at it strangely but decided to open it anyway. The letter said: Please meet me after your guardian duties are done at the water fountain. The letter had no name or clue to who could possibly be. But Saya could bet that it was one of those love letters. Useless things, she thought. But took the letter with her anyway. The day went on smoothly but she had a bad feeling about something. She dismissed the thoughts as she didn't want to be worried for nothing. The school hours were finished now so Saya and Yuuki were headed to the night class and their fan girls that stormed out of the class as soon the last bell rang. Zero didn't seem to be there yet and he also missed class. Probably sleeping somewhere, thought Yuuki.  
>"IDOOOLLLL-SENPAI"<br>"KANAME-SENPAI"  
>"AKATSUKI-SENPAI"<br>Saya covered her ears and couldn't believe how they were able to scream so much. That idiot, Hanabusa, is probably dying of happiness seeing his fans so excited, Saya thought. The two perfects got to their job and tried to calm the girls without the help of an intimidating silver-haired boy. The gates opened and the mobs of girls were even louder if that's possible. Yuuki being clumsy got pushed but Kaname catches her. As soon as Yuuki sees him she goes a bright red and tries to hide her face but fails miserably. "Are you okay, Yuuki?" Kaname asks in a smooth voice that made the other girls burn with rage. "I'm sorry Kaname-senpai. I'll get up now, thank you." Yuuki got up in an awkward manner and Saya watched with an expression of longing and sadness. Most of the night class saw it and were confused. Ruka had a frown on her face and was giving Saya a glare that said 'he's mine' Saya wanted to laugh at that as Kaname seemed to have feelings for Yuuki by the way he treated her. The night class was now on their way to class but not before Kaname took a glance at Saya, who was oblivious to it.


	4. Chapter 4

The dress was clinging down her petite body, and her hair was lying on her back. Her eyes full of excitement as she looked at every detail in the room. She grabbed her long dress with her hands not wanting to trip over by accident. Everyone was talking around the girl but she paid them little attention as a tall man descended the stairs. The room was quiet now and everyone seemed to pay some respect to that man. He's so handsome, Saya thought. By the time he made it to the last stair in a graceful way he signalled for the people to get on with their business. The man started walking towards Saya and she couldn't help admiring his elegance and beauty. When he got in front of her, he grabbed a strand of her hair and placed a kiss upon it. Saya's non-caring facade was quickly replaced with a blush. He noticed it and chuckled softly.  
>"May I have the honour to know your name?"<br>"I'm Saya, my lord."

The young woman woke up and looked around her room. It was almost time for her guardian duties. She couldn't believe that she fell asleep in her class. Luckily the teacher either didn't notice or he didn't care. Zero still glared at her but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. A vampire hunter forced to become exactly what he's hunting, must be hard for him, Saya thought as she could see Zero slowly becoming weaker each day. The bell rang and all girls run out to the moon dorms. The three guardians made their way towards it but someone grabbed her arm. She wanted to pull away but couldn't. Her eyes travelled to the man's face and her face turned in pure hate. The man started smiling and signalled for her to follow him.

She told Yuuki and Zero to go ahead and they did. Now she was alone with the man.  
>"Long time no see, my dear lover." He placed a kiss on her hand and she snarled in disgust.<br>"Don't touch me, Michael." She used all her force and pushed him away. Michael kept on smiling and that got Saya extremely angry. 'Damn, where did he come from?' She thought. He seemed to sense her confusion and said "I transferred here today but you were asleep." When she heard him she pushed him further from her and went to the moon dorms. When she got there she saw that the night class just opened their gates and the girls started screaming again. She took that as a sign to go next to Yuuki and help her. It was obvious Zero didn't need any when he got his murderous glares. Once the night class finished their walk outside their dorms, the guardians left.

"Zero, you were right. They are monsters. I'm sorry for doubting you." Yuuki kept walking down the stairs and Zero put his hand on his face like he was in pain. Yuuki kept talking about vampires till Zero had enough. He looked at her, his eyes were now red and Yuuki gasped in shock. She took a step back but Zero didn't allow it for long. He pulled her towards him, sinking his teeth in her neck. 'Zero is a vampire' thought Yuuki. She started struggling in the hope of Zero waking to his senses. Zero realised what he was doing and stopped.  
>"You finally lost all your senses, vampire." A cold and powerful voice said. No matter how much he hated him, he knew that what Kaname said is true. Yuuki noticed the heavy atmosphere and as soon Kaname made his way towards Zero she stood in front of him.<br>"Kaname-senpai, it's not his..." She fainted and the concerned pureblood caught her.  
>"You devoured her mercilessly, was her blood that delicious?"<p>

Saya was wondering around the campus and she could sense something wrong. But then of course things were wrong. Michael was her in this academy. Her life couldn't get worse.  
>-Flashback-<p>

A woman with long hair and blue eyes, was looking at the beautiful scenario. Someone grabbed her hand gently and said "What are you looking at?" Her attention drifted to him for a few seconds but then went back to her previous source of interest. "I wonder how is to be there? To live there like them." Admiration covered her face as she was talking about her dream. "Don't wish for that, they are nothing unlike us." The man got closer to her and whispered in her ear 'I love you.' She put her hands on his hair and laid her head on his shoulder "Michael..."

-End of flashback-

She was now in front of the moon dorms but the gates were closed. She sighed and almost wanted to give up. There was the smell of blood in the air. She smelled it from the first time but didn't want to get involved too much. She decided that it's better to go back to her dorm and maybe pay a visit to Yuuki. When she got to the infirmary door she saw Michael was also there. He looked inside the infirmary and then at her. "This, and everything else, is your entire fault." He touched her shoulder lightly and left. Saya clenched her hands in a fist. She knew what he meant. And she also knew it was true. Did she regret it? Hell no.

She went inside and saw that Yuuki is awake. She got closer to the bed and looked at Yuuki with worry. "Saya, I'm fine doing worry. Just need to rest a bit." She could see that she wasn't completely truthful. Beside the knowledge of vampires existing, Yuuki didn't know much about them and Saya could see that. "Are you scared of Zero now? Asked Saya. Yuuki shacked her head and Saya could see that she was truthful. "Then what about Kuran?" Yuuki looked at her and seemed deep in thoughts. "Honestly I never knew Kaname-senpai was such an important person for vampires. I'm not scared but it just made me realise how different we are." She looked away sadly.  
>"... Not that different as you think." Saya muttered. "What did you say?" Yuuki asked in confusion as it was too quiet for her to comprehend. "It's not my duty to tell you. With time you'll know." And she left Yuuki there in confusion.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

'Did you see that girl?'  
>'Don't get closer to her.'<br>'She's a monster.'

Saya was enjoying the night view of her window as she became nostalgic. It wasn't like they were good memories either. Even the ones that were, ended up in being bad ones in the end. She clenched her hands where her heart was but despite the bad memories, she didn't shed a tear. Saya launched herself outside her window and landed perfectly on her feet. With a few glances around to make sure she wasn't noticed, she went on her way. The night always calmed her down and since she started dreaming again she welcomed the feeling of peace it brought her. Before she knew it she was in front of the Night class gates. She took a few glances at the gate as if debating what she should do.

She knew that probably they had classes right now and she couldn't help but feel curious how does a dorm that resides vampire will look like. She knew that her curiousness was groundless based on nothing. 'Why would I want to see this place?' She thought. Deciding it's a dumb thing to do she turned back on her heels and made her way into the forest. She arrived at her favourite spot. The tree was exactly how she left it the previous night so she took a few steps back and then jumped on one of the branches.

Flashback

'I'll always be here. '  
>'I know. '<p>

Few months earlier

'May I have the honour to know your name?  
>'I'm Saya, my lord'<br>'No need for formalities. I'm Kaname. Kuran Kaname. He smiled and placed a kiss on Saya's hand.

End of flashback

a stray tear fell down her cheek followed by another and another. She didn't bother to wipe it away and instead welcomed the relief it brought her. She needed an outlet, keeping it in won't help with anything. By the time the night finished, Saya had no tears left so she headed to her dorm to get ready for class, unknown to her that someone was watching her.

The day passed rather quickly and Saya was waiting for Yuuki and Zero as they seem to have an inspection. Yuuki and Zero were in charge of the Day Class and Saya got stuck with the Night class. She couldn't deny that she was curious about their dorm so she didn't complain a lot when the headmaster assigned her for the vampires. From what she heard the day class was more troublesome anyway as they had pictures of the night class and lots of them I might add. She made her way towards their dorms as the guard let her in. 'This feels more like a mansion than a dorm.' She thought. And well she was right as she went inside she couldn't help but be stunned by what a difference there is between the two dorms. The night class looks more like a palace. She ascended the stairs and was making her way towards the rooms. 'Why would a school allow students to share a dorm? I mean aren't the day class students at least a bit suspicious.' She dismissed the thought as it didn't really make a difference anyway. She went through a lot of rooms already and they were all unbelievable clean. Once she got at a room with a bigger door than the other she stopped in her tracks. She took a deep breath and went in. Kaname already knew she was there as the smell of her blood was quite special. Also with sharp senses as his you can't miss her presence. "I'm here to inspect your room. Let me do this quick so I can leave. "She made her way in but was feeling a bit uncomfortable by the way Kaname was watching her. '' Why do you hate me so much?"  
>"I don't hate you, I just don't like being in your presence. Now let me get this over with." It was the truth, this man, the current one in front of her didn't do nothing wrong beside looking and having the same name as the man she truly hated with everything she had but at the same time couldn't help but feel some longing. She was attracted to Kaname, I mean looks wise he was the same<p>

He suddenly appeared in front of her but Saya didn't even flinch. "Who are you? Even here where we are alone you are still not afraid of me. Are you brave or just a dumb human? Are you even human at all?" It was rare to see Kaname lose his composure. Saya noticed the pain in his eyes and it felt like something was tearing out her heart. She rested her palm on his cheek and he was deeply shocked but didn't make a move to push her away. "You and I are the same. Lonely people that have accepted our solitude. But unlike you Kaname, I cannot be saved." She said his name for the first time but that wasn't what concerned him right now. How did she know how he felt? That was the question that ran through his mind. Saya was looking nostalgically in his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She stayed like that a few seconds and then parted her lips from his. She watched him curiously because she knew she got lost in the moment and damn she was regretting this. "Well let's just say it never happened. You know you were looking at me so intensely I got a bit lost in the moment. "She looked around the room and then made her way to the door. She ran outside thinking that she just made the biggest mistake of her life. 'I have to remind myself that he's not him.' She thought. It was almost the time for the night class but luckily for her they were free today due to the inspection. Saya made her way to the same tree she goes every night and climbed it.

Meanwhile, a tall man with brown hair and eyes the colour of blood was taking a walk outside. He was shocked and confused about what happened. She knew too many stuff to be a human but he was sure she wasn't a vampire either. Also the way she looks at him even though she probably never noticed it. After he arrived to his destination he looked up at her and he noticed she was deeply in thought. He knew she was going to be here. She seemed to like this tree a lot. He kept on watching her like he believed he would see what she's thinking about by staring at her face. He leaned his back on the bark of the tree and continued looking at her.

Saya could feel that he was there and staring at her. And not because she could sense him. Since the kiss she became more self-conscious about him and she didn't like that one bit. She jumped down from the tree and looked in his eyes. She made steps towards him, not leaving eye contact at all. "You've been staring for a while now. What do you want?"  
>"What were you thinking about?" She wanted to shout and say that's none of his business. But instead she replied "You're not him. You aren't so I want to apologise and also if possible forget about it." Realisation hit him and he could say it was a bit disappointing but also captivating. He was now sure there's more to her than she lets on. 'And who is him?' She looked down at her feet and wished that the ground could swallow her in this moment. Kaname did the same thing Saya has done to him in the dorm. Put his hand on her cheek and the other was holding her hand by the wrist. She knew that he was using more strength than he should normally use with a human. His grasp was getting stronger. Saya knew that this man was completely sure she wasn't human. After all doing this, he was taking quite a risk. As his hold was getting tighter and stronger, Saya was nostalgically looking in his eyes with no trace of pain. He started getting closer and she knew what was next if she didn't get out of this situation. Now she understood why he was holding her so tight. It should be impossible for a human to get out of this. As his lips were inches apart, she pushed him away and got out of his grasp. He smirked victoriously. Saya paid no attention to it but saw that she was bleeding, probably because of when her hand collided with the tree. In a quick movement Kaname was holding her hand up and looked at the wound. "It's gone."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback

"It's gone" a shocked man was looking at the woman's arm. She took a glance at her now healed wound and then slowly met the man's eyes. She was afraid of his reaction. He was still holding onto her hand. "How can this happen?" He was still shocked but now he was looking straight at the woman.  
>"Would you want to live for an eternity?"<br>"As long you are there, I would"

End of flashback

"How? You aren't a vampire..." Saya wanted to laugh at this irony. Thousands of years ago a man with the same face was looking at her with that exact same expression. 'Kaname Kuran, it doesn't matter if it's the current one or the past one. I just hope things won't repeat itself. 'Saya thought. The girl left out an amused laugh and she snatched her arm from his grasp.  
>"You really don't learn your lesson." Both Saya and Kaname turned their head towards the voice's direction. Kaname didn't recognise the person but he saw Saya looking at him with a sort of frightened look? He couldn't tell. "Michael. What do you want?" She said almost in a whisper.<br>"Is that a way to greet your lover?"  
>"You really are behind with the years, Michael. Whatever we had ended long time ago." She emphasised the word 'long ago' and Michael smirked.<p>

"But still don't you find this situation a bit ironic? You really don't learn your lesson." Michael's words were directed towards Saya but his eyes were looking at Kaname. 'Identical' he whispered.  
>"What are you talking about? If you are going to speak in riddles, leave." Kaname said with a powerful voice but the confusion in his tone made it less effective.<br>"With Saya's ex-lover. Also I believe your ancestor." Suddenly realisation hit him. Everything made sense now but it also brought him disappointment. 'So it was all because I looked the same as him' he thought. "What are you?" He directed the question to both. He was sure the guy that was called Michael wasn't human either. "That, is a question I can't answer." Michael left but not before he glanced at Saya one more time. She looked at the ground and wished she would vanish in thin air but of course she wasn't that lucky. "But you can?" His voice interrupted her train of thoughts. "What?" She was confused.

"He can't say but you can. I saw that look so don't take me for a fool. I deserve some sort of explanation." She knew his statement wasn't entirely untrue. "Angels." His face was saying that he doesn't really believe her. She didn't blame him; I mean they lived all their life thinking that the only supernatural creatures were them, the vampires. "Michael was my lover long time ago but he hates me now and wants revenge." She remembered that she and Michael used to be close, they were great together. But as friends. She realised back then that it was a mistake to date him.

"Why does he hate you?"  
>"I left him. The reason he can't tell you is because he's an angel, revealing your existence is against the rules."<br>"How come you are telling me then?" Kaname was debating if to believe her or not, it was obvious she wasn't a human after everything he saw but her story wasn't that easy to believe.  
>"Because I'm no longer one of them. I'm a fallen angel. This means I was exiled out of heaven and their rules have nothing to do with me anymore." She said that with a saddened look.<br>"Exiled? Why?"  
>"That's a story I'm not willing to share. So I got exiled to earth, fell in love with your ancestor and spent a few thousand years together." A tear fell down her cheek, Kaname was confused about the sudden mood change but he pulled her closet in a hug. "He betrayed me. He...tried to kill me." Kaname was shocked and didn't have any words instead he kept on caressing her hair, hoping she would calm down. "You can laugh at me."<br>"Why would I?" He asked confused.  
>"I'm pathetic. I kissed you because you look exactly the same as him. The person who tried to kill me. The person who claimed he'll love me forever. The person I thought I would spend my entire life with."<br>"You loved him a lot. It's not pathetic."  
>"Stop saying such kind words with that face. It's already hard enough for me to see you every day." She pushed him away. "Why? Because I look like him? Is that why?" He was angry. "No that's not why." He gave her the look that he doesn't believe a thing from what she said so she got closer to his ear and whispered. "Because you have Yuuki, your fiancé." She took a few steps back and said "That's why, don't be kind to me. I don't need another heartbreak. Also I can't completely deny the part that it's also because you look the same." He was shocked once again and you might think his face would get stuck like that. "How do you know?" She sighed.<p>

"I lost count of my age long time ago. Eternity is a curse if you have no one to spend it with. Let's just say I know more than you would ever think of." Kaname was well aware of that. Eternity is not always a gift. "We are both lonely people that accepted our solitude. Wasn't that right?" She was shocked that he recalled her words. "That's right. But you won't be alone for much longer. We aren't the same."  
>"Maybe but till that time comes, we could comfort each other don't you think?" He touched her chin and lifted her head up gently till their eyes met. "Are you offering?" She smirked and both leaned in for a kiss.<br>"I want to see them." Kaname said. "See what?" She asked confused.  
>"Your wings." Saya was reluctant but as she scanned the area, she decided she had nothing to lose. "Fine take a few steps back" Kaname did and Saya closed her eyes. Two pair of pitch-black wings emerged from her back. She ripped one feather from her back and held it in front of Kaname. "This is the sign of a fallen angel." She gave the feather to him and he wasn't sure what he was meant to do so he just took it from her. "If you ever want to see me. Hold that feather in your hand and you can send your thoughts to me." He nodded and put the feather in his pocket.<br>He touched her wings gently "They are beautiful." They leaned in for a kiss again but this time it was more passionate.


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback

"Why are you doing this?"  
>"As long you are here I can't have complete power."<br>"I-I loved you..."

End of flashback

Saya's POV

As soon his lips touched mine I knew that this was wrong. I shouldn't do this. The loneliness in his eyes, it's what I wished for; after all I hate his family. I detest it. He is too alike with him. Even his personality and his way to be. It's all the same. "What's wrong?" He asked after breaking the kiss. I looked in his eyes. I could see a hint of red in them. He is good at controlling himself. "Bite me." I traced my finger over my neck. He looked down and I could see he was trying his best to restrain himself from taking my offer. "Come on I know you want it. Don't tell me you are satisfied with those blood tablets." His eyes snapped and I knew I was right.

Kaname got closer to my neck and slowly pierced his fangs in my neck. I closed my eyes and put my hands on his back. I didn't feel this sensation in a long time. You could even say I missed it. After about one minute, he stopped and looked at me. His eyes were now flashing red. I could see a strain of blood on the corner of his lips and I licked it off. My neck was already healed so I didn't need to wear some stupid scarf for a few days. I loved it when his eyes were red. I don't even know why but I always loved that on vampires. I almost forgot I had my wings out and someone could walk here anytime. After all we were on school grounds at night. I pulled my wings back in and I lifted myself from the ground.

Taking a few steps back, I turned around and started walking but a hand stopped me. "Where are you going?" I shrugged my shoulders because I had no idea. "Stay with me." I avoided his eyes because it was killing me. This was my entire fault. And I would live with it for eternity. I finally gave in and resumed my original position. In his arms. He lifted me up and in the next second we were in his room. Kaname let me down and I started looking around the room. It was so hallow. Even his room was depressing. Great way to make me feel even sadder. I shouldn't be feeling this way. They deserve it. I clenched my fists and looked down. They did deserve it...My blaming journey ended when Kaname started calling my name. "What?" I shouted but then quickly covered my mouth. I forgot that we were in a dorm full of vampires. "They can't hear us and I called you because you were getting awfully pale. What's wrong?" I brought my lips on his because I had enough questioning for one night. Our kiss was getting deeper and suddenly I didn't care about anything else. I didn't care that we were in a school. I didn't care that he was the spitting image of my ex-lover. But of course all good things must come to an end. Kaname interrupted our kiss and that's when I realised we were in the bed. How I got here? No idea but at the moment I didn't care. I was about to resume our kiss but Kaname stopped me. "We better stop here." I heard him clearly but instead of obeying I did the opposite and instead of kissing his mouth I aimed a little lower, at his neck. He tried pulling me away using his full strength but I didn't even move an inch. "Saya, stop..." He has losing his resolve and I was so close to getting full control "I like you but I can't do this to Yuuki." I froze. That's all it took to make me stop. One word.

I got off the bed and headed towards the window. "What are you doing?" He asked me but I ignored him and instead opened the window. "You aren't the only man alive Kaname. You might have turned me down but others won't." With that said I jumped off. To say I was hurt wouldn't be true. I wasn't. He was right. He is practically a married man. Even though the presumed bride doesn't know it yet. I was back in the forest and I started wondering why does this school have a forest? But then again it has vampires already so why not add a little decoration too? I found a little piece of rock on the ground and started kicking it along the path. Yeah, I was that bored if you are wondering. I decided it would be time to head to my dorm so I did.

Next day started off badly. I woke up to the sound of Yuuki's voice telling me I was going to be late. Apparently class starts in 10 minutes and I was still in bed. "Then you better hurry up to class, Yuuki." She looked at me or well stared at me. I couldn't be bothered to keep my eyes open for one more second so I closed them. "Everyone can use some breaks from time to time." I knew all the stuff they teach anyway. Of course I didn't say that. Yuuki saw that I wasn't moving so she left me alone. Finally some peace. Yuuki was a nice girl as a human. Let's hope she won't change as a vampire. I can't let that happen twice. I drifted back to sleep and I was abruptly brought back to reality by someone knocking... At my window. Great. I stood up and went to see who is disturbing my sleep. I open the window and see a smiling idiot. "Saya-chan, hello there!" He never gives up does he? "Hanabusa what are you doing here?" He let himself inside and sat on my bed. "I wanted to apologise for that time." I remembered that night in the tree where I left without letting him say anything. "Oh that. Don't worry it's already forgotten." I sat on the bed next to him and our eyes met. They were a similar shade of blue, the only difference being the hair colour. I smiled at him and he took my hand. "I really like you Saya. Human or not." I looked up at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I rested my hand on his face and he looked a bit taken aback but didn't push me away. I got closer to him until our lips were an inch apart.

Third person story

"I understand...You may look for him in the dorm, Kaname. Yuuki you go along with him." The chairman said and dismissed his daughter and Kaname in search of a blonde vampire that knew nothing than to make trouble. The petite brunette was stealing glances at the handsome vampire next to her and then turning away so she won't be noticed. Kaname on the other hand was deep in thoughts and didn't notice Yuuki staring at him from time to time. They were passing room after room till Kaname stopped in front of one and Yuuki followed. "What's wrong?" She asked. "This room, I can tell he is in here." He sounded a bit angry and Yuuki wasn't sure if she did something wrong or why the sudden change in mood. "This is Saya's room." Without further discussion Kaname opened the door. There stood Hanabusa and Saya on a bed with their lips almost touching.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon Saya spotted Kaname with Yuuki at her door she took Hanabusa by the hand and dragged him out the window. That's the only option there was. She was being held like a princess till they reached the ground. Hanabusa looked at her like she was out of her mind. "Are you crazy? You could have died." She held her hands up in defeat "But I didn't." Both Yuuki and Kaname were outside now and Kaname in particular wasn't that happy about the situation. He looked angry at Hanabusa and he looked like a little kid that was caught doing bad things. After all Hanabusa respected Kaname a lot. "Kaname-sama I'm so-" Saya was shocked that Kaname just slapped Hanabusa. And all he did was held his head down. She didn't like that Kaname had such power over other vampires at school. Just because he's a pureblood he can do that? Is that how this works? She was so confused but didn't think that now was the right time for questions.

Kaname turned around to face Saya. Like always she was looking in his eyes with no hesitation. "I'm not a vampire alright? You can't control what I'm doing like you do with your little minions." Her tone was angry but her voice wasn't loud. Yuuki gasped that she talked like that to her senpai but didn't speak up. They both agreed this was a useless talk so Kaname took Aidou and left towards their dorm. Yuuki was looking at her disapprovingly and Saya simply ignored it. If Yuuki wanted to be his pet, that's up to her but she wouldn't abide by his rules.

A young woman was frozen on the spot as she noticed the dead bodies lying on the ground. Blood was everywhere and they had teeth marks on their necks. She looked further ahead in the room and saw her lover killing yet another person by feeding off them. Saya didn't even flinch and started walking towards him. She took his hand in hers and looked up at his face. Near his mouth there was some blood left. She leaned in and licked it. He took her in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

*THUMP* Saya got woken up by a book falling on the floor.

Saya POV

I scratched my forehead and couldn't help but think that it felt so real. I was happy with him no matter how twisted our relationship was. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 4am. I decided to take a stroll in the forest. The wind felt really nice against my skin and I started to wonder how Hanabusa was doing. I turned around and started walking towards the moon dorms. She climbed the wall and jumped off. She concentrated her senses to find Hanabusa's room. She sensed him and made her way towards it. I found a small rock on the ground and took it. I threw it at his window and shortly he was at the window. I signalled for him to come down and he did. As soon he was in front of me I was crashed in a hug. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around him. I could get used to this. "How did you get here?" He asked as soon our hug ended and I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. "I have my ways." I smiled at him and started walking. He followed me and now we were outside the moon dorms gates.

We were sitting on the grass and enjoying the night view. I had the urge to kiss him and I started leaning towards him just to have him turn away. What was wrong? I was a bit hurt at his actions. He seemed to sense my sadness. "We shouldn't. It wouldn't work anyway since you are human." He looked at me in the eyes and I could see he was hurt too. I think I might love him. "You won't know unless we try right?" He looked even sadder and I was hurt just by looking at him. "No but I don't want to try. We both know how is going to end. You will die one day and I will be left all alone. Left with only the memory of us." (3rd person) She knew better than anyone how painful that was but she still didn't feel like giving up. She touched his hand and he pushed her away. "Stop it, this is impossible. Let's not meet again." He started walking away from her and she couldn't do anything about it. Her heart felt like it was going to get broke any moment and her eyes were full of tears.

Hours passed and the sun rises but Saya stood there frozen in place. She didn't follow him because she simply didn't know what she could possible do to change his mind. Or she just wasn't ready to do that yet. Saya figured that it was almost time for class so she made her way there but got interrupted midway. "What do you want Michael?" He smirked at her. "I just missed seeing your face, Diana." She pushed him away. "My name is Saya now. Please address me properly, Michael."  
>"You are right. You aren't Diana. The woman I feel in love with. You are cruel and a killer. She was pure and innocent. Nothing like you." Saya rolled her eyes. "Get over it then and leave me alone." He started circling around her. "That I can't do as you seem to get yourself in trouble again and repeat history." She looked down in shame and started walking away. Michael didn't do anything to stop her. She wondered sometimes why he was here. Just to annoy her or he actually had a purpose.<p>

The teacher was teaching his lesson and the young girl was dazing off thinking about what happened with Aidou. (Saya POV) Was the problem that I'm human? Would he give me a chance if he knew I won't die before him? Why would he accept me even if I'm not human? I'm an abomination. Not human, vampire or angel. Where did a fallen angel fit in? I never met others like me. Would Aidou accept me like this? Am I ready to reveal him my secret? It seems necessarily if I want to try this with him. I'm not using him as a replacement. He was funny, an idiot and maybe a bit childish but I don't mind these things. At least my life won't be boring. And I think I like him. That's enough.

It's time for the night class to come out now which means my guardian duties are up. I made my way towards the gates thinking of how my conversation with Hanabusa will go. As soon as I got there, the girls were going crazy and my sensitive hearing was having a bit of trouble. How do they bear with this every day? Our hearing wasn't that different. The gates opened and the girls started screaming even more. Yuuki, Zero and me went at the front of the crowd of fan girls and started pushing them back. Of course me and Zero have no problems with their strength, they are only human. But poor Yuuki she seems to struggle right now. I was paying more attention at Yuuki and I got pushed back in the process. I expected to meet the ground but instead I was in someone's arms. I looked up to see who caught me and I saw Hanabusa. He was trying to not look at me so I got closer and whispered something in his ear. Of course due to the noise there might me a few night students that heard but not all of them. Zero's face turned into a scowl. 'So he heard.' I got out of his arms and by now the girls expression was pure envy and hate. Not like I cared. I don't need to be liked by them. They didn't like me that much before anyway. I was too smart and beautiful for them to consider me to fit in. Humans are just like that. If you don't fit their set of standards you are an outsider.

I was in the forest now waiting for Aidou. I hope he turns up. I told him it's important but maybe he won't see me no matter what. I know I was requesting those things selfishly. Better than anyone I know how it's like to go on living while your loved one is dead. Just that my situation was more complex than that.

Hanabusa POV

Everyone in the class was looking at me as most of them heard what Saya said. I ignored it but I knew what everyone was saying. 'It's not worth loving a human.' 'They are fickle and will betray you as soon they have the occasion.' 'Their lifespan is short.' I knew all that but it's not like I can help these feelings. She doesn't seem like your usual human. I don't deny that I hoped she wasn't human. I couldn't bear to lose her to death when I had to keep on living. She wanted to meet me and I wasn't sure if I could. It took me everything I head to tell her not to meet again and then she does that in front of both night class and day class. 'Don't human care what others think about them?' I bet the day class are ripping her to pieces right now. With that in mind I got worried and decided that I should at least listen to what she had to say.

Saya POV.

The leaves started rusting. Hanabusa was finally here. He didn't look that happy to be here but he came and that was enough. "I'll listen to what you have to say so make it quick." I jumped in for a hug with inhuman speed. I knew that if I went in as usual he would push me away so I took him by surprise. He looked shocked and was studying me like I was some sort of wonder. "I like you, Hanabusa." He gulped and looked at me. "I know but I told u before. You are human I'm not so let's end this." He seemed to be struggling for words. His restive was weakening and I decided that I could have a bit of fun before. I leaned in and kissed his neck, my hands in his hair. He groaned and I could see his eyes were red. I smiled because as I said I have a weird thing for their eyes. I find them terribly hot. He held me tighter in his arms and first he kissed me on the mouth. This kiss was different. It was full of need and passion. He went down to my neck and I moaned. This felt too nice. His grasp on me got even tighter; I knew he was losing control. He was using too much force and luckily for him I wasn't human. I looked at him in the eyes and put my hand on his cheek. His eyes got back to blue which means that he regained control. I waited for him to shout at me for doing something like that. I looked at him guilty. "I'm sorry." I was surprised. Why was he apologising? He didn't start it. "I hurt you. I'm sorry." I noticed his grasp on me was loosening. Oh so that's what he meant. "You didn't hurt me. You could never do that." He pushed me away. "But you saw right? I could lose control any minute. I'm not going to risk this with the person I love." He realised what he said and looked down. "You love me?" He didn't say nothing but I was happy. I jumped back in his arms but this time at normal speed. "So is the only problem that I'm human?" He nodded and I couldn't feel happier. We had no problem then. Maybe this will work. "Promise me you won't tell this to anyone else." He agreed so for the second time I came to this academy I let my wings out.

He was surprised but didn't ask questions. He just started touching it. I shivered, our wings are extremely sensitive. "How?" He seemed to try and solve the puzzle but couldn't so he gave up and asked me for answers. "I'm a fallen angel and beside you and your dorm president, no one else knows."  
>"Kaname-sama knows?" I nodded.<br>"Yeah he found out against my wishes." Damn that Michael.


	9. Chapter 9

The night class was in an uproar. It seems like a hunter came to this academy last night. And not any hunter. Yagari Toga. Yuuki was also worried since he shot Zero with an anti-vampire weapon. I was also worried but for a completely different reason. Why did he have to show up now? I'm sure he will recognise me and tell the chairman to be wary of me.

"Saya, can I come in?" I stayed silent and Yuuki took it as an Ok. She came in looking at me with her innocent look. I just hope that won't change. I waited for her to start talking. "Well you know yesterday Zero..." I sighed. "If you are talking about the hunter I know already." She looked a bit surprised but continued anyway "Well after last night I can't seem to find Zero and well what if..." Well her worry was understandable. "You think he might have done something to Zero." She nodded.

"Why don't you ask the chairman? He used to be a hunter no?"  
>"How do you know so many things?" She mumbled thinking that I didn't hear her. I guess I was too suspicious. I need to watch my words. "You are right. I will ask father, I mean the chairman. Bye Saya."<p>

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU ARE PUTTING ME TO TEACH THOSR PARASITES?" Yagari was angry and he wasn't hiding it. The chairman knew this was a bad idea but that was the only class that needed a teacher. He couldn't fire someone just so the hunter can stay to watch over Zero. A knock interrupted their conversation. Yuuki came in and realised that she interrupted something. The tension was still in the air and even someone as dense as Yuuki could pick up on it.  
>"YUUUUUKIIII! My cute daughter." He jumped at her but she dodged and he started to fake cry.<p>

Yuuki sighed and looked at Yagari. "Umm, I came here to ask about Zero. What did you do to him?" She asked the hunter shakily. This man scares her.  
>"Don't concern yourself over him, little girl. He is dangerous therefore he will be treated like such." His tone was full of authority.<br>"There is no need for that. I can look after him and Saya too. We can help him." He snickered.

"Like offering your blood to him helps. You are making it worse. But the name sounds familiar. What is her family name?"  
>"Saya Mitsune." The chairman answered "She transferred here recently."<br>"Well then I don't doubt she can handle Zero." He laughed.  
>"What do you mean?" Kaien asked and Yuuki was just as curious. Another knock interrupted them. This time Kaname was the one behind the door. "You called for me, chairman? Kaien nodded.<p>

"What I meant is that I know this Saya Mitsune." Now even the pureblood's attention got taken by Yagari. They were all looking at him expecting for him to continue.  
>"She never received hunter training but she came to the hunter association once demanding for Level E's cases. And I might say she never failed them."<p>

"You let a girl who never received any training in missions!?" Kaien was outraged.  
>"Well she signed a contract to take full responsibility and well when we asked her why she said she wants to make amends. To who? No idea but we could had used an extra hand. So sure she can handle Zero." All of them were shocked now and the chairman started to have suspicions about the new addition to the day class. Yuuki being so naive didn't really think much beside that she is amazing for being able to do all that.<p>

"Well, why did you call me here, chairman?" Kaname asked  
>"Oh I forgot about that. I just wanted you to take Yagari to the night class. He is your new Ethics teacher." The hunter was displeased but he was smart enough to not have any more pointless arguments. Kaname took Yagari with him even though he was standing as further away from Kaname as possible.<p>

"Yuuki, call Saya here for me." She was curious why but the seriousness in his voice intimidated her. She hasn't seen her father acting so adult-like before. She heard some noises from Saya's room so instead of knocking she decided to peek inside. There was Saya laughing in Aidou's arms. Both of them so lost in each other that they didn't feel her presence. Yuuki blushed when he leaned in to kiss her not so innocently. She finally mustered the courage to knock. Saya was panicking inside and surprisingly Yuuki foresaw that.

"No point hiding, I've seen enough. Can I come in?" She went inside and tried to look anywhere but at them. She didn't feel that comfortable being here after what she saw. "Well umm I won't tell but I don't think it's really safe to have him here. If it was anyone else but me finding out you would had been in trouble. Both of you."

Saya knew she was right. She just needed to thank Yuuki for being so understanding. She nodded. "The chairman wants to talk to you. He's waiting in the office." Yuuki was relieved she delivered the message so she took her leave in a hurry not wanting to be there another second. "What did you do?" Aido asked. "Me? Nothing from what I remember. But that means I have no guardian duties this evening." She gave him a peek on the lips "You should go now. Your class starts in less than thirty minutes."

A knock brought Kaien from his thoughts. He told her to come in. "You called for me, chairman?" Saya was so curious she couldn't help it. She truly had no idea why she was needed here. "You knew about vampires before you started attending this school and also from what I've been told you could tell with a glance. This might had not been surprising since you said you were raised by a vampire couple. However now I heard that you went to get rid of the level E's with no hunter family background. You don't think my suspicions about you are groundless, right?"

(Saya's POV)

Damn he found out about that quite fast. I thought if I avoided the hunter this would go unnoticed. I remained quiet and the Chairman sighed. "Saya, I only want to help you but if you keep everything to yourself, you put me in quite of a difficult situation." I understand where he's coming from but "I'm not a vampire but I admit that I'm not human either. However I'm in no danger from anyone as my identity is hidden and I pose no threat for the day class either. Can I go now?" The chairman was speechless and confused but in the back of his mind, he knew that there was more to it but he was wise enough to leave it for another time. Getting her to talk so much was already quite the improvement. "You are free to go."

The night class started already so I got free from my guardians duties. Those screams annoy me so much. I passed by the night class dorm and looked at the window that was closest to Kaname's room just to see him staring back at me. For some reasons I was attracted to him which made me want to hit myself at times. Just because he looks the same as his ancestor. Kaname signalled for me to go to his room. Curiosity got the best of me and in the next moment the only thing separating me from the room was his window. He opened it for me.

"Take a seat. We need to talk." The seriousness in his voice made me obey. "What's wrong?"  
>"Hunting Level E's? Why?"<br>Damn that Yagari has a big mouth. How come even he knows? I thought he hated vampires, especially a pureblood. Kaname is too smart for me to fool with a lie. I sighed.  
>"It's a long story."<br>"Well as you might know I have an eternity to spare so please continue."  
>"I haven't been completely honest with you about your ancestor."<br>"What do you mean? You lied that you two were lovers?" Yet again I sighed. This must be known sooner or later.  
>"Whatever you hear now, must be kept a secret at all costs. Promise me" I said with a determined look on my face. I don't even know why I want to tell him that much. I guess I'm weak against that face.<br>"You have my word."  
>"I didn't lie about him being my lover. However the Kuran Kaname I fell for at first..."<br>"Continue..."  
>"Was human."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A man with long blonde hair and blue eyes was standing in an elegant room. Just like the man next to him he had a pair of white wings.

"Your Majesty, are you really going to do this?" The man asked worriedly.

"I made up my mind. Michael didn't bring in the results I expected." The man, king of Asgard, or as humans call it, heaven, had a displeased look on his face.

"Isn't she important to you, sir?"

"She's a sinner by choice, we can't leave her alone but we can't kill her either. For now just send someone else to watch over her every move and call Michael back. His emotions are getting in the way." The king had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The servant left and the noble man couldn't help but peace around the room. He was standing on a balcony staring in the distance. "How I wish your sin was of less importance. But as it is now, you have no choice but to obey us, free will or not."

"How can that be? You said he was my ancestor so it's impossible for him to be human."

Saya looked down at the ground and sighed. She knew that he would demand an explanation and she also knew she had to give him one.  
>"I was five hundred years when I came to visit this place for the first time. I met him at a ball. I was so excited to visit a ball with humans; I even got all dressed up." She chuckled. Her effort to a joke was futile as Kaname seemed more expressionless than ever so she continued.<p>

"I met him that night for the first time. The first thing that came to my mind was beautiful. I never expected that from a human. My expectations of human men were really low."

Kaname looked at Saya, carefully studying her face, making sure that she wasn't lying.

"I got interested in him so after that ball I kept on visiting him. Michael started to suspect things so one day he followed me. I got hurt and that's how he found out I wasn't human."

"I knew I should have stopped seeing him before I got too involved. I admit a part of me hoped that he would find me disgusting and he would want me to stay away from him but that never happened. He accepted it so quickly."

"He said that I resembled an angel with my blonde hair and blue eyes." Saya looked saddened.

"Your hair is black."

"The wings and hair of an angel show the owner's purity. Did you really think the reason I was exiled is because I fell in love with your ancestor?"

Kaname stayed quiet, he admitted that he wondered about the possible reasons to why she was exiled but couldn't come up with one that seemed to be right.

"I..." Looking down at her fingers she let out a big breath "I granted a human immortality."

Saya POV

"I granted a human immortality." I watched him nervously, hoping for a faster reply. All this waiting made me too anxious.

"You made my ancestor a vampire? It doesn't make sense. What about the rest? There are hundreds of vampires alive today."

"After I made Kaname a vampire, he didn't take it that entirely well. I don't know what you imagined your ancestor to be like but he was gentle and righteous. He stood for the commoners even with his noble lineage. The fact that he had to drink human blood to survive didn't sit too well with him. He gradually got used to the idea, but by that time he also changed drastically. His gentleness was now nowhere to be found. I blamed myself for that so I abided to every selfish request he had. One of those was that he wanted to rule. To be king of his own kind. By that time we stumbled upon a village that was infested with the plague. People were dying every day." I looked down ashamed. "So I offered them a way out."

"You turned the whole village?"

"It was his request and I couldn't refuse. I broke too many rules and committed way too many sins for another one to count. I had no reason to refuse."

"Then how did the purebloods came to be? From your story it doesn't seem that anyone had that status."

"You're right. I created everyone equal. One night, Kaname and five others attempted to put me in a deep sleep. Kaname wasn't satisfied with his position. He said that as long as I'm alive, he can never truly be a king. Their betrayal hurt me the most. Those were the people I was closest to. Especially Kaname. You and everyone else might call yourself Purebloods but I recognize them by an entirely different name."

"And what would that be?" Kaname asked.

"The Cursed."

"What do you mean?"

"I put a curse on Kaname and the other six. So they will desire their loved one blood but never be able to have it due to that human turning and ultimately perishing. However I never expected them to intermarry and carry on their lineage .They wanted power so I gave them that. But you should know best that having power is not always a good thing."

"You're wrong. Power is needed in order to protect the things you cherish." Kaname seemed to have accepted her story and now his cool was back in place.

"Then tell me something. Are you happy right now?"

He looks down like he was in deep thought.

"I thought so." Saya muttered under her breath.


	11. Chapter 11

Yet another day has passed and Saya was getting sort of bored with the predicament she was in. More people knew about her existence than she would have liked. She didn't plan to reveal herself to the vampires here and the fact that she couldn't hide a simple thing from them made her doubt her capabilities of surviving. Saya looked up at the sky and mumbled to herself "I bet you know as well by now. So when are you going to make your next move, father?" She was saddened and looked down at the ground. It's not like having your father after your life is a fun thing. Saya heard a rustle in the bushes and turned around swiftly.

"Calm down, it's just me." Michael came out, looking around; to make sure that no one else is there.

"What do you want?" Saya didn't waste any time and got straight to the point.

"No need for so much hostility. I only came to say goodbye." He neared her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The interaction was so short that Saya didn't have time to react, and just stood there stunned.

"I know you're not the girl that I fell in love with and you will never be her again. I hate myself for hesitating just because at times you look like her and probably that's why I'm giving you a warning before I leave this place for good. The king has started to make his move."

And just like that Michael left, leaving a stunned Saya stuck to the ground. She scolded herself for being caught so off-guard and started thinking about Michael's warning. So he's finally acting. She knew that from now on she will need to watch her back as anyone could be an enemy. She snickered at the irony "Back to where I started. Back to thinking that it's me against the world. Maybe it's time to go back to the old me. After all I don't want to be my father's prisoner for the rest of my eternity." She thought. After a moment, Hanabusa came into her mind. She sighed and started to make her way towards the Moon Dorms. She knew that, most probably he was asleep since it was the middle of the day but this was important and she couldn't put it off. If she does, she knew she might end up changing her mind and she can't allow that.

Saya swiftly jumped over the gates, not before checking for any humans around. She found a small stone on the ground and threw it with great accuracy at Hanabusa's window. After dozens of stones were thrown, he finally opened the window looking really pissed off but as soon as he saw who was there; his temper went down and was replaced by a smile. The smile pained Saya because she knew what she was about to do. She motioned for him to come down and he closed the window. However after a few moments he opened it again. He was dressed in his uniform now and his hair seemed to be neater than before. Saya laughed as she found the boy's act hilarious. Hanabusa jumped off and now was standing next to Saya. He came in for a kiss but Saya pushed him away, not with a lot of force but enough to make him get it that she wasn't joking. He looked worriedly at her.

"We have to end this." She tried to say it without her voice shaking but failed miserably.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Aidou looked like a lost puppy that just got his food taken away from him. Saya knew this wasn't going to be easy but hoped that he would be less obvious about how he feels.

"No, you didn't do nothing wrong. You've been the best lover I could hope for. But it's becoming dangerous to be with me. I have people following me, watching me and I can't put your life at risk." She told him, and softly put her hand on his cheek and her eyes were lingering on his face.

"I don't care. I want to be of use to you. I can protect you, there's no way I would let any harm to get to you. I would risk my life for you, Saya."

"I know and that's why I can't allow you to be around me. I'm not worth risking your life for. I've done bad things that can never be justified and now I have people coming after me to give me my judgement." She looked deep in his eyes, hoping that he could see her sincerity and that she really cared for him even if they weren't meant to be.

"Whatever bad you have done, you can share it with me. No matter what it is, I would support you so let me share your burden." Saya looked down and a stray tear fell down her cheek.

"I-I can't tell you. I'm sorry, I just can't."

"But Kaname knows, right?" Aidou looked a bit hurt and his eyes still held a little hope that his assumption was wrong. However Saya didn't respond and instead more tears fell down her cheeks and she apologised to him countless times.

Night time has fallen which means, the end of Saya's classes and the start of the night class to attend their classes. Saya was staring outside from the window of her dorm room and couldn't help but remember the way she got speechless in front of Hanabusa. It's not like there was a lot of things she could had said and everything that was said is the truth but she felt like she should had tried to explain herself and not let him assume the worst. She tried to get rid of these useless thoughts as she knew that she couldn't explain the situation to Hanabusa without telling him the whole story, including her past. "I can't do that. No one was supposed to know and now that Kaname does, it can't be helped but I can't let any more people to be involved."

A few hours later, when the night was getting thicker, Saya was still awake. She glanced at the time and saw it was 4am. She sighed and gave up on trying to sleep. Making her way to the window she opened it and jumped off. After a few minutes walk, she was at her usual spot and climbed up in the tree. She leaned on the tree's bark and watched the stars.

-flashback-

"What a surprise. Who would have expected that my summoner would be someone like you?" The person grinned and the girl shuddered. She was scared. Her father told her of the dangers and yet here she was, willingly jumping right into it.

"I need your help. Please help me." The girl tried to keep her voice steady the best she could. Her hands were clearly shaking.

"Such an innocent soul. Do you think you have what it takes to make a deal with me?"

"A deal?" She asked worriedly.

"Tell me your request first. What is it that you desire for, little angel?"

-end of flashback-

The sound of steps, woke Saya from her memories. She looked down and saw Kaname. He studied her and looked away after a short while.

"Why are you awake at this time? Not to mention outside your dorm. It's against the rules." Kaname told her almost in a scolding tone.

"I needed some air. Not like that's any of your business." Saya jumped off the tree and was now standing next to Kaname.

"What happened with Hanabusa? He looks really down."

"As I said, none of your business. Leave me alone."

"You should stop pushing everyone away from you. Sooner or later you might wake up and realise that you're all alone. It's not a nice feeling."

"Is that how you feel?" She looked straight into his eyes.

"Maybe. But then again, wasn't that your intention? You should be glad that your revenge is so successful."

Saya looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say she looked up at the sky. "It's getting dangerous to be around me. You should stay away too." With that said, Saya left, not letting Kaname question her any further.

The morning has come and the Day Class were making their way towards the classroom to start their classes for the day. Saya got there on time and sat down at her desk when the door opened and a man with red hair and striking green eyes walked in. He looked so young and everyone beside Saya was shocked when he introduced himself as, Albert Stein, history teacher. Every girl was taken aback by the new teacher as they all agreed that he was attractive. You could hear girls rejoice over the fact that history might get a little less boring now that they had something to do. However, only Saya had a complete different reaction than the rest. Her face was showing clear surprise and she couldn't believe her eyes. "My father made his move quicker than I had expected." She thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Saya's POV

What's going through your mind, father? Is he here to spy on me or he wants to capture me? I can't shake off the worry and that bothers me. I hate not knowing something but it can't be helped. My father is a cunning man. After all I took after him. I look at my new history teacher and I have to say that he doesn't look a day older since the last time I saw him. My uncle. I can't believe father has sent his own brother to hunt me down.

It's been a week since Albert started teaching the Day Class and a week since I've done my best to ignore everyone around me. Aidou went back to cheerfully egging on the Day Class girls but I could still see the sadness in his eyes whenever he caught a glimpse of me. I felt really sad whenever I saw the pain I caused him but it's better like this. I don't want to put him in danger. The bell signalling the end of the day went off.

"Saya... Saya..." I could feel someone shake my shoulders and I looked up to see Yuuki. I'm so tired; I've been awake this week more than I've been asleep as I was trying to figure out what my uncle is planning.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?"

"You seemed to be lost in space and I got worried but we have guardian duties right now." Just as Yuuki said that, Albert came into the classroom and looked around till he spotted me. I got called over.

"Go ahead, Yuuki. I will come after I've talked to our history teacher." Yuuki listened to me and I went over to see what he wants.

My uncle led me outside and it wasn't long before we were surrounded by trees. I already knew this wasn't going to be a teacher-student kind of talk. More like a hunter-prey kind of talk. We finally came to a stop and in a flash my uncle was standing right in front of me, holding me up by my neck. I placed my hands on his hands that were around my neck and looked at him, trying to not show any weakness. He sure wasn't one for talks, just like I remember.

"Diane Aurora Von Asgard, are you ready to face your sins?" He was asking me however his grip on my throat wasn't getting any weaker. What's the point of asking me a question if you won't let me answer? I started to struggle in an effort to break free however this wasn't my brightest idea. My uncle got angry and punched me hard in the stomach while still holding me by my neck. Blood came out of my mouth and I was doing my best to try and not lose conscience. He gave me a smug smirk and I wished to punch that smile off his face.

Third person PoV

Just as the night class was about to head to their class, they could smell the scent of blood in the air and they all recognised it instantly. Aidou was quick to react and in an instant turned around and left towards the smell. The entire night class followed.

A certain level D vampire/hunter could also smell the blood and in a hurry went towards its direction, followed by a petite short haired girl. Zero took his gun in one hand and had a frown on his face, not like that was anything new.

The night class came to a halt as they got to the source of the smell and saw a man which they recognised as a day class teacher, holding Saya up by her neck. Shortly after the guardians arrived and they all froze in place as they didn't know what to do.

"Stein-sensei, what's the meaning of this?" Yuuki asked her history teacher.

"Oh ignore me. I'm just teaching my cute niece some manners." He tightened his grip on Saya and she flinched. Pain was now visible on her face.

"Let her go, you are going to kill her. What has she done to you?" Aidou shouted.

"To me, she hasn't done anything however she committed the biggest treason of all. We cannot overlook that. Now stay aside and let me do my job." Saya took advantage of her uncle looking away to kick him and free herself from his strangling. Albert was on the floor and Saya's heavy breathing was the only thing breaking the silence. In the next second Saya was flying towards a tree and the blow given by her uncle was so strong that she broke right through the tree and hit the next one behind it. She collapsed to the floor, her uniform got ripped at the back and blood was everywhere on her clothes.

Saya's PoV

Damn him. He really doesn't hold back. I'm still sitting on the ground with my back leaning against the tree. My wounds were starting to heal but blood was everywhere. I got on my feet and ran towards my uncle. He dodged my first attack however in a swift movement I was behind him and I kicked him in the same direction that he did. I must have kicked him too hard since his fall had to be broken by three trees. Damn, how do I explain that? Everyone in the night class was watching curiously including the guardians. They might as well bring the whole school for the show. My uncle stood up and started walking towards me. I found his actions weird and I wasn't sure if he was going to attack or what was his plan so I started to move backwards.

"This wouldn't be happening if you have just stayed where you belonged instead of mingling with that human. He is the core to all the sins you have committed." My uncle started talking and that was his mistake. I summoned some vines quickly and wrapped them around my uncle's limps, stopping him from moving around or attacking.

"And probably I would do it all again. He meant the world to me. I don't regret my actions. It's much better than living on this planet for an eternity alone. Go back to my father and tell him, if he wants to catch me then he better step up his game." The vines released Albert and he was too weak to fight as they absorbed his energy. He made an escape as soon as he was free and Saya finally relaxed. Aidou approached her and she relaxed in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I've been better but this is nothing new to me." Saya told him with a look of sadness in her eyes.

Everyone in the night class approached her, including the guardians. They were all staring at her back to see blood but no wounds.

"Where are your wounds?" Yuuki was the first to ask.

"They probably healed if you can't see them anymore."

"But how..."

"Don't act stupid. You probably noticed already that I'm not human from the fight I had with my uncle." I didn't feel like explaining stuff to her and at this moment her voice annoyed me.

"Why were they after you?" Ruka spoke at least.

"It's personal..."

"Personal or not, you put the academy in danger and from the look of it you will continue to do so. Now spill." Ruka said annoyed and everyone agreed with her, including Zero.

Saya sighed and nodded in defeat. "We should go to the chairman to discuss this matter. But let's allow Saya to rest for today. We will do the meeting tomorrow." Everyone agreed with Yuuki and left for their class. Aidou was about to leave but Saya stopped him.

"Stay with me..." Her voice was weak and Hanabusa could not believe his ears. In a heartbeat he was back by her side and took her in his arms. They were now standing in her dorm room. Hanabusa placed Saya on the bed and she was looking at him closely.

"Drink..."

"What?" Hanabusa was confused.

"You can smell my blood right? I can tell you're trying your best to control your thirst so drink."

"But... Are you sure?" Saya didn't reply but instead brought her neck closer to his mouth and he took it as an invitation.

After a while Hanabusa stopped drinking her blood and looked her in the eyes. "Why did your own uncle try to kill you?" She looked away.

"I will tell you the reason, after you know you can decide whether you still wish to be with me or not."

Saya started telling everything to Hanabusa and he listened to the whole story without asking questions or interrupting her. After she had finished telling her story to him she was waiting for his rejection but it never came. Instead he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her. Saya wrapped her arms around him with equal force and tears of happiness started falling down her cheeks.

"Nobody knows the whole story, not even Kaname. I will tell them tomorrow in the meeting with the headmaster but I wanted you to be the first to know, Hanabusa." She told him while still holding on to him. Neither one of them seemed to want to let go.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was up and I woke up in someone's arms. I look to my right and I smile. Sleeping there was the man I came to love. I wonder if I will ever get my 'happy ending'. A few weeks ago I wouldn't even dream of having one but everything it's different now. Although I know this was just the calm before the storm. In the evening, the guardians, Kaname and the headmaster would commence a meeting where I will spill my darkest secret. The whole night class requested that they would need to be allowed to attend the meeting. My mind drifts back to last night, when my uncle attacked me. I guess they deserve an explanation. I start tracing my finger on Hanabusa's face. He knows my most important secret. Yet he's still here. I couldn't be happier about this situation, my only hope is that this will last forever.

-Flashback-

I finished telling my story to Hanabusa and he was looking at me carefully. There was an emotion in his eyes although I couldn't quite name it but it wasn't fear or disgust. For that I was grateful. He placed his hand on my cheek and directed my gaze in his eyes. I wanted to avert my eyes. I was ashamed of my crime. It was against the one and only ideal that this academy stands for. Peace. However he didn't let me look away. His gaze was intense, I felt like it was swallowing me whole and the power it held over me wouldn't allow me to turn away. He brought his lips closer to mine and pulled me in a gentle kiss. His kiss was getting less innocent and more savage, I kissed him back with the same passion.

Our lips parted and he stood motionless, looking at me. His eyes were blood red and I offered my neck to him. He looked at me for a second then his mouth went towards the nape of my neck. I submitted myself to the pleasure. No words were needed, the warmth of our bodies pressed tight against each other, did all the talking.

-End of flashback-

A smile crept on my face as I remember the events of last night. I look around the room and I could barely recognise my own dorm room. The floor was covered by our clothes. A cold chill ran up my spine and I snuggled closer to Hanabusa. I could get out of bed and put some clothes on but I didn't want to leave his arms. Just a little bit longer, I want to live this picture perfect moment. I know as soon I leave the comfort of these arms, reality will come crashing down. I feel someone caressing my back and I look up to see that Hanabusa was awake. He gave me a heart warming smile. Not the fake smile he would give to all his fan-girls.

"Morning." His voice sounded tired.

"Good morning." I smiled back at him and went in for a kiss. Hanabusa gave into the kiss and it turned into a make out session.

~Later that day~

I looked in the mirror making sure my uniform is in place and everything looks perfect. After I made a few last touches to it, I started preparing myself for the meeting. I didn't know how the headmaster and the night class will react but I hope it wouldn't be bad enough for me to have to leave the academy. I grew too attached to this place and a certain blue eyed vampire.

I left my room and I was making my way to the office. After a few hallways, I was standing in front of it so I took a few breaths in and knocked.

"Enter." The chairman sounded so formal and serious. I didn't like this one bit.

I made my way inside and everyone's eyes were on me. I guess I was the last to come. I looked around and see Hanabusa giving me a reassuring smile. I'm glad I had the chance to tell him before the others. At least I know this won't take him by surprise.

"Saya, you know why you're here. We all want to hear your story and the secret you kept hidden from us." The headmaster informed me. Or rather subtly gave me an order to tell my story.

"I know, headmaster. I am an angel. Or rather a fallen one as I've committed the biggest crime of my kind which resulted in exile." I sighed. Repeating my story over and over isn't something I'm used to.

"And what would be that crime?" Yuuki made her presence known by asking. Next to her, Zero was staring at me, patiently waiting for an answer.

"I fell in love with a human... And granted him immortality." I looked down at the ground, waiting for their reactions.

"How's that a crime? I mean we have vampires and they could fall for a human if they chose to, isn't that right?" Yuuki asked confused.

"That might be the case but what you don't realise is that I'm really old. I've lost count of my age and honestly I don't care. Back then, when I was exiled there were no such things as vampires. I turned my lover into a vampire by giving him immortality. I didn't know that was the price. That slay little thing didn't inform me of everything."

I heard gasps around me. They were whispering and mumbling among themselves.

"Why would you create such damned things? And how's that possible? Aren't you an angel?" Zero asked. I guess I expected that from him. His hatred of vampires is evident.

"I made a deal with the devil. With his help I turned my lover into a vampire."

"Saya... What was the name of your lover?" The headmaster spoke after being quiet for a while.

"Kuran Kaname." I heard shocked gasps from the night class. "That's right. Your Dorm President's ancestor. The first of the Kuran Line.

"I'm assuming the devil asked you for something in return, right?" Kaname asked. He's sharp.

"You're right. However instead of telling you, I'll show you."

"You can do that?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes, I can show you memories of my life. Just close your eyes and you'll be able to see." Everyone closed their eyes.

-Flashback-

"Would you like to live for an eternity?" A young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes asked the man sitting next to her on the branch of a tree.

"If I'm with you, I would. I want to love you forever, Saya." He took a strand of her hair in his hand and kissed it.

"Oh Kaname, I love you so much." She hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Saya. Forever and always." He returned her hug.

-The memory changes-

" From all things, I didn't expect this. What is an angel such as you doing by summoning the devil?" He let out an evil laugh. Saya had fear in her eyes but she was confident that he could help her be with the love of her life forever.

"I need to know how to make a human immortal. I need it a lot. Please, help me." She begged him.

"Heh, the little angel has a human lover. This is interesting. I suppose there is a way. Are you willing to pay the price?"

"What kind of price?" The woman stared naively at the devil, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I require one thousand souls. You, my dear angel, will go and collect some innocent souls for me in exchange of what you're asking of me."

Saya's eyes widened and she couldn't believe her ears. Kill? Her? She never took a life. She could never do that. It's impossible. But my love stands on the line. I don't know, what should I do?


End file.
